Computing devices and computing platforms in networked environments are becoming more commonplace, are being used for a wider variety of purposes, and have an increasing amount of functionality. In some instances, businesses can provide computing platforms in networked environments to satisfy their customers' computing needs. For example, a customer can utilize computing resources, such as memory or data storage devices, in a networked data center environment provided by a business. The memory or data storage devices can be, for example, non-volatile memory such as solid state drives. In general, there can be enterprise solid state drives and consumer solid state drives. Enterprise solid state drives typically implement a conventional approach for handling a power event, such as a power failure. For example, each enterprise solid state drive can include a built-in mechanism for protecting its stored data during a power failure. Accordingly, enterprise solid state drives which implement built-in power event protection mechanisms are generally more expensive and more complicated than consumer solid state drives. Consumer solid state drives are less expensive and less complicated than enterprise solid state drives, but generally lack the built-in mechanisms employed by enterprise drives that protect against power events. Protection against power events is important, but cost, complexity, or other concerns can reduce the overall experience associated with using solid state drives.